battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Frag Grenade
The Hand Grenade is a small, light-weight, timed explosive device. These are known to many gamers as 'nades'. Hand Grenades can inflict severe damage against infantry and other soft targets, but do not inflict much damage on armored vehicles such as Tanks. Most Hand Grenades used are Fragmentation Grenades, which litter an area with shrapnel which inflicts severe ]] damage on human beings. Another type of Hand Grenades are HE (High Explosive) Grenades, which are more effective on armored targets but slightly less effective against infantry when compared to a Fragmentation Grenade, They are usually used by soldiers as a weapon against vehicles. Hand Grenades have been featured in every Battlefield Game to date. Battlefield 1942 Hand grenades are issued to all classes, except the Anti-Tank kit. They can cause good damage to infantry, easily killing in a single blast, but it takes 3 seconds before detonating, so tracking a target is required to kill. They have little to no effect on vehicles, even light vehicles. The grenades come in the Mk.II or Stielhandgranate variants, depending if the player is on the Allies or Axis respectively. Each kit with hand grenades carries a maximum of 3. Battlefield Vietnam Hand grenades are almost always issued to the Assault kit of any faction. The only exception is when the hand grenades are replaced by the XM148 grenade launcher on a CAR-15. They act as they do in Battlefield 1942. The USMC and South Vietnamese use the Mk.II Hand Grenades, whilst the North Vietnamese and Viet Cong use the RGD-33 Hand Grenades. Each kit with hand grenades carries a maximum of 4. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, Hand Grenades are standard issue to each playable faction. They are found on all kits except the Assault kit, which replaces them with an under-barrel grenade launcher. As the G3 unlock for Assault has no grenade launcher, the kit comes with grenades when it is used. They have the same stats for each team, as well as using the same model (an M67 Fragmentation Grenade). All kits except the Assault and Anti-Tank kits receives 4 grenades once the player spawns. Battlefield: Bad Company In Bad Company, hand grenades are given to the Assault, Specialist and Demolition kits. It is a secondary weapon, so one must switch to it and then throw it. It inflicts high damage to infantry, often killing with a single grenade, but has relatively no effect to vehicles. Each kit has a maximum of 5 grenades. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, hand grenades are given to the Rifleman and Infantry kits of the IJN (Type 97 variant) and the USMC (MK2 variant). Their performance is exactly the same as in Bad Company only the player isn't obligated to switch to them, the simple press of the button will immediately cook and the release of the button will throw it.. Each kit has a maximum of 2 grenades (once all used, the amount "regenerates"). Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Hand grenades perform very well in the newest sequel in the series. They are provided in multiplayer, you only spawn with a single one without specializations and they can be refilled with ammunition boxes. The grenade has a long throwing range, but throwing one accurately at long range requires practice. The grenade has a long fuse so the movement of enemy players must be accounted for along with the grade of the surface the grenade will land on because it will roll and bounce a considerable distance before detonating. The safety lever is not removed until the grenade is thrown so it can be held indefinitely and even canceled if the throwing opportunity evaporates. This is generally more useful to unskilled players who will pull a grenade before entering a room for a martyrdom effect, and is a significant disadvantage to skilled players who are thus prevented from cooking the grenade to create an airburst. Grenades work well against light vehicles such as the ATV or the personal watercraft, and even larger wheeled vehicles if the grenade is beneath the vehicle. Tanks take little damage from grenades so this method is not advisable unless the tank is known to have only minimal health remaining. It's become difficult to kill a player with full health using a single grenade, so they now are mostly used to soften enemies behind cover or finish off an already injured enemy who ducked behind cover. Another tactic that's become popular with grenades is instead to use them as a breaching weapon and to scatter enemies. When a player throws a grenade at an enemy, the enemy will audibly yell out "GRENADE" or "GRENADA" depending on the team. This allows the player to identify the presence of enemies inside buildings and potentially injure them before breaching. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are two varieties of the hand grenade. The grenade can only be used by the Soldier class, either using it as an explosive weapon or through the ability "Grenade Spam". The National Army's grenade is similar to a stick grenade while a Royal Army grenade is similar to a U.S. made Hand Grenade. Trivia *With the Frostbite engine, grenades can cause slight ground deformation and destruction to light environment. *In the current-day Battlefield games such as Battlefield 2, the Hand Grenade is an American M67, no matter which team players are on (exceptions to this are Bad Company and Bad Company 2). *In Battlefield Bad Company the grenade had the trademark smiley face pin attached to it, this was mostly removed in Battlefield Bad Company 2 presumably to fit the more serious nature of the sequel. Sometimes you still randomly see the flash of yellow as you throw the grenade. *Grenades are infamous in the Battlefield games for players' tendency to grenade spam by constantly throwing grenades in the hopes of getting kills. This was a severe problem in Battlefield 2 as players of all kits (except the Anti-Tank kit and Assault kit) where given 4 grenades on spawn, this allowing many players to grenade spam. It was made worse with a Support kit as the ammo bags would replenish the used grenades, basically giving infinite grenades. Gallery Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes